THe High Heel!
by gandkforev899
Summary: Origin of The high heel attack in my breaking dawn. Very interesting, very funny even if you haven't read my breaking dawn still read this! review pretty please!


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, got it? I repeat I do not own Twilight, gosh how many times do I have to say it!

**A/N**: For all the My Breaking Dawn lovers, I felt like writing the back story to the High heel thing. If you don't know what I'm talking about read My Breaking Dawn! Before Bella comes

**THE HIGH HEEL! **

_Edward's pov_

I was sitting on my bed listening to Clare de Luna, while I read Wuthering Height for the millionth time, Sighing ever so often as I realized I was still single. Was their no one out there for a poor lonely vampire? I thought.

_Edward stop with the sadness! _Jasper thought,

"Sorry!" I whispered, it started to thunder out side, Alice was right about the weather I've been sitting in side mobbing about not having a women all day, while my sibling had fun with there partners, who also are my siblings. I have been bombarded with mental images that I will need therapy for including my parent's mental pictures!

_BASEBALL! BASEBALL! _Emmett screamed in his head,

_Edward want to play base ball?_ Alice asked in her mind, I just simply nodded. I knew she would get that. I walked down stairs throwing on my leather jacket over my tight fitting knitted sweater. I sat down at the piano and played Esme's song well the other got them self presentable, one by one they came down the stairs though Alice and Rosalie Had on high heels it made no sense but, they were laughing hard, I couldn't get in the brains they had awful mental images of Jasper and Emmett. I don't need to see. Carlisle walked down with Six bats and 20 baseballs. I grabbed the bats from Carlisle hands to help out.

_Thank you Edward._ Carlisle thought again I just nodded , no one really talked to me in my family they just thought what they wanted to say, and knew I got it. It was like email never talking to them personally just over email.

_Edward, stop will all the emotions!! _Jasper said, his face showing all.

"Let's go Everyone," Alice yelled running out the door, every one followed me at the rear closing the door of our big white mansion in the woods of the dreary town of forks. I went speeding though the trees to our base ball clearing I ran past Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. I was going so fast I ran in to a tree when I tried to stop, the family came up behind me laughing till I let go and the tree fell to the ground. All the laughs stop immediately. Carlisle was the first to regain and speak

"Let's get this game started , Edward put the balls by the pitchers mounded, Emmett set up the plates, Alice put the bats by home plate." everyone moved except Alice her face blank, she was having a vision, so I saw it to.

_We were in the bottom of the ninth when we hear a growl from the forest, we all gracefully turn to find two nasty red eyed vampires growling sharply at us there backs hunched, in a fight pose. Alice and Rosalie took off there high heels and throw it at the vampires. The vampires whimpered, as the high heels hit there head with am audible thud. They back away slowly whining as they went. _The vision end. Alice and I burst out laughing the rest of the family looked at us confused. We laughed even more,

_Lets not tell them _Alice thought I nodded in agreement.

_What's going on?_ The family all yelled at once in the minds.

"I'm not telling you," I yelled before grabbing a bat and swinging it around. " let's play ball!" I said heading towards home plate we started the game

- 3 hours later-

We were in the bottom of the ninth, when we heard a low growl from the trees, Alice and I made contact before the whole group turn around gracefully. To stare at the red glowing eyes of those two evil vampires they hunched there back . Alice and Rosalie looked at each other before slipping off there heels. They chucked there heels at the vampires the heels hit the vampires in the eye, causing them to stutter back whimpering, they started moving back slowly, whining and covering there eye. As soon as they were far enough away, Alice and Rosalie went to grab their shoes. As soon as they returned we all burst out laughing

"I'll never under estimate the power of the high heel again." Emmett , Jasper, and I said at once, laughing again. Alice and Rosalie had evil grins on their face.

"We'll never forget that!" They said in unison. We all burst out laughing again.

**I hope you love it now review or face the wrath of the high heel!! Thank you!**

**If you don't have a membership still review just write your name and email(optional) and then write it, then I get it. **

**I'll update My breaking dawn as soon as possible.**

**Sorry for typo's**

**Love Yah, gandkforev899**


End file.
